


A Loveliness of Ladybirds

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AUs, AUs ask on Tumblr, Adrinette, Cat-Eyes - Freeform, Coworkers to lovers, Drabbles, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt and comfort, Jury Duty AU, Kissing, Love, Mariblanc, Outlaw!ChatBlanc, Romance, Rut, SaloonGal!Marinette, Strangers to Lovers, Werewolf AU, Wild West AU, adrienette - Freeform, alpha!adrien, fangs, omega!marinette, series of drabbles, slight ABO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: A collection of AU Asks from Tumblr in the form of drabbles.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Jury Duty AU for Chimpukampu

**Author's Note:**

> **I got a few asks and figured I would compile them all here for everyone to read. ^-^**

Adrien had stared at the jury duty letter for days, hoping that his number was on the list of people that didn’t have to show up. He had been a US Citizen for a while now. Long enough to now get the lucky chance to become a part of the jury in the court system. Marvelous. Or if he was still Chat, Meowvelous. He laughed a little at the joke and sighed as he pocketed the jury duty letter and made his way into the massive courthouse in front of him. 

He made his way to the waiting area and froze in his tracks, taking in the woman sitting on a bench with a book in her lap. It appeared to be a sketchbook and she was busy drawing with a pencil. He smiled and walked over to the women in a pastel pink dress. She had her legs crossed to use her knee as a table for her sketchbook. 

“Pardon me.” Adrien softly spoke and nervously played with his mother’s silver ring on his finger.

“Hm?” The woman peered up at him with a curious expression and his lips parted when he noticed how gorgeous her sapphire blue eyes were. 

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, “I- I’m new here and this is my first time doing… jury duty. Is it always like this?”

She warmly smiled and closed her sketchbook, resting her hands on top of the cover. “I’m new to this thing too. I came here from France.” 

“Oh really? Me too. What city? Do you mind if I sit down?” Adrien spewed the questions from his lips in a quick succession. “Sorry, got excited.” His cheeks flushed with warmth and he rubbed the back of his neck more.

She softly giggled and moved over for him to sit down. “Sure, go ahead. I’m from Paris, and you?”

“No way, so am I.” Adrien became overly excited to find someone from the same area. “Sorry if I’m intruding, but I couldn’t help but notice that you were drawing.”

She jumped and gasped, “Ah, yeah. I uh… silly dreams of being a designer, I guess.” She brushed her dark hair behind her ear and blushed. “I’m Marinette.” She held her hand out towards him. 

“Adrien.” He shook her hand and she nodded.

“Nice to meet you, Adrien.” Marinette raked her teeth along her bottom lip. “So, when did you move to New York?” 

“About a year or so ago. Took them a bit to give me citizenship.” Adrien awkwardly laughed. “Et tu?” 

“Probably two years ago. I got offered a job here and couldn’t pass it up.” Marinette clutched her sketchbook in her hands. 

“Fashion?” Adrien peered over at her with a warm smile. 

“Something like that. What about you? What brought you here?” She sighed and hit her sketchbook against her knee.

“Modeling, actually.” Adrien softly laughed. “I’m missing a fitting today. Weird to think of that, really. Feels wrong.” He scratched the back of his head.

“I’m missing a meeting with my mentor. I get it.” Marinette giggled. 

“Hey, I don’t know how long these usually last but… wanna go to dinner with me? I’d love to talk about fashion and see your designs. If you’d let me, that is.” Adrien blushed and watched her nod. 

“Sounds wonderful. Merci.” 

Adrien dreamily stared at her, “Bon.”

“NUMBERS 965001 AND 865709!”

“That’s me!” Both called out to one another and blushed, laughing. 

“Guess we should go.” Adrien stood up and held his hand out to her. 

Marinette took a moment to stare at his hand with her bottom lip between her teeth before placing her hand in his. 


	2. Wild West AU for Chimpukampu

Chat Blanc was known as the most wanted man alive. Posters of his face were plastered all over the small town and he had a large bounty on his head. If only people knew the real reason that he ended up this way. The real reason he wore all white and hunted down men that stole from the poor. His father was to blame for Chat Blanc’s crimes, but he didn’t care if anyone knew that. He knew no one would listen even if they wanted to. 

He clicked his tongue, gently kicking his black clydesdale with the heels of his opal hued boots. Plagg shook his head, causing his gorgeous mane to shift back and forth. 

“C’mon, boy.” Chat leaned forward to gently pat Plagg’s neck, leading him to the nearest saloon in the small town. 

The loud sounds of drunk customers and clinking glasses echoed out from the wooden swinging doors. Each time someone shoved the doors open, they would swing and the dull thuds of the wood moving against the hinges made Chat flinch. 

He hitched Plagg in front of the tavern and pulled his white wide-brimmed hat low so that it covered more of his face and cast a shadow over it. He didn’t want to make a scene. He only wanted a drink. No reason to drop someone dead tonight. 

Chat nodded as he squeezed past a customer coming out of the establishment and slipped inside. He walked directly towards the bar, tapping it and ordering a bourbon.

Music began to play and he gave a short nod to the bartender before turning his attention to a woman standing on the staircase behind an upright piano. His crystal blue gaze was lost on her, as she began to ruffle her red skirts with her hands and swing her leg over the banister. Her fluffy red skirt rode up to show a pair of black thigh-highs with a garter belt clipped to it. Her slender fingers curled around the wood banister as she shook her breasts to the music. She winked at the crowd and brought her other leg up and over the banister, getting on top of the upright. She sat on it and batted her eyelashes, pointing her black boots and crossing her legs one way and then the other. She winked and hopped off the upright, landing on the floor with a thud, and spinning before ending up behind the bar. 

She leaned on the bar in front of Chat and smirked at him. She rested on her elbows and reached out to poke the rim of his hat before hopping up onto the bar. She began to stomp and sway her short skirt, swaying her hips and catching glimpses from all the men in the tavern. 

Chat Blanc watched the woman dance on the bar, kicking her boots against the wood and picking up shots of whiskey to do them one by one. If he was honest, he was impressed by her ability to hold a drink. She finished the song and hopped off the bar, walking around it and stopping in front of Chat. 

He stared at her in shock that she wasn’t running away from him. She had seen his face, how was she not running. Surely, she had seen the wanted posters around the town. 

“Howdy.” Chat tipped his hat and she touched his pale blue scarf around his neck, yanking him closer to whisper into his ear.

“You come around these parts often and not get caught? Your damn face is all over town. These folks will catch ya if you’re not careful, outlaw.” Marinette whispered into his ear. 

“Ya know. No one noticed it was me ‘cept you.” Chat softly chuckled and pulled his hat down further.

“No one is brave enough to get close to ya.” She winked at him. “Follow me, Outlaw.” 

She stepped away from him and curled her finger for him to follow her upstairs. Chat had no idea what this saloon gal was planning, but he was all in. He smirked, finished his bourbon, and followed her upstairs. 

“This is my room. Right here.” Marinette opened one of the doors and let him inside. “We should be safe in here.”

“Why are you doin’ this, Ma’am?” Chat Blanc was confused to say the least. 

“Saving your skin. You can’t be all bad.” Marinette began to pull the pins from her hair that were holding a short black mesh veil over her eyes. 

“Y’all don’t know me. I’m as bad as they come.” Chat smirked and hooked his thumbs into the front of his white pants.

“Oh really?” Marinette sauntered up to him with swaying hips and her hands on her waist. She slammed her boot onto the wall beside his upper arm and Chat flinched with wide eyes. He peered over at the opal colored  _ Derringer  _ tucked into her garter belt. “Still a man, ain’t ya?” 

“Y-yes.” Chat swallowed hard and watched a smile appear on her lips as she brought her boot back down to the floor. 

“Then you can’t be all bad, can ya?” Marinette shrugged and walked away to finish changing clothes. 

“I don’t- what the  _ hell _ are you yammering on about, woman?” Chat was beyond confused, as she poured herself another drink. 

“You have feelin’s, opinions, thoughts, don’t ya? Like any self respecting folk around here.” She brought over a glass of bourbon for him, taking a sip from her own. 

“Y-yes? Why aren’t you runnin’?” Chat took the glass from her. 

“Well, I could either run or see what’s really goin’ on in that head of yours.” Marinette shrugged her shoulders. “Name’s Marinette, but you can call me Mari.” 

“Mari?” Chat was still confused by this woman that had sat down on her bed. 

“Yep. Most talented gal in the west. So, what’s your thing? You run in guns a blazin’ and hope us folks run?” She swung her boot with her legs crossed and took a long sip from her glass.

“Gunnin’ down the rich and givin’ to the poor. Sometimes robbin’ a place or two. Whatever it takes to help y’all.”

Marinette giggled and fell back on the bed slightly, “Helpin’? By murderin’? You sure about that?” She pointed at him with her glass in her hand.

“I like to think so, but y’all think I’m evil.” Chat sighed and downed his glass. 

He watched her walk over and grab the bottle of bourbon by the neck of it with her slender fingers. “Why don’t you stay awhile and talk more about this to me? Might be in for a favor to ask of ya.” She poured more warm bourbon into his glass with a wicked smile. 


	3. Werewolf AU for Bowser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Honestly teetering on rated E, but.... not fully. haha**

Adrien had never gotten used to being a werechat. Besides the transformations that took place on a full moon, he had to deal with his once a month ruts. Something that he lacked the ambition to deal with. His father had told him that it was normal, but the constant desire to fuck and cum was enough to drive him mad. He hated it. It felt like a curse to want to mount and fuck anything on two legs. His dick wasn’t picky, but his scent was. For some reason he was drawn more towards his friend and co-worker, Marinette than others. In fact he spent most of his ruts following her in his father’s office and chasing her down on the weekends. Her strawberry shampoo and constant buttery scent after seeing her parents at their bakery drove him wild. He was not just any werechat, but an Alpha and he could tell by her scent that she was an Omega. He didn’t know if she was aware of it yet or not, but he knew. He knew all too well. Her sweet scent drove him wild and caused many nights of him trying to compensate his craving for her with his hand. But his hand could only suffice so much. 

That was how he found himself standing outside of  _ Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie and Patisserie  _ on a cold Sunday morning. He was wearing a grey wool peacoat and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Reddish brown ankle boots sat on his feet and a blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. He was sweating in his winter outfit, but he had to play the part. Parisians would wonder if he walked around in shorts and a loose t-shirt in the middle of winter. 

His rut made it nearly unbearable to wear winter clothes, but he had no choice. He wiped the sweat from his brow and opened the shop, lured there by her scent more than the freshly baked goods inside. 

“Bonjour!” Marinette called out with a tone that only showcased she knew how to do customer service well, until she realized it was Adrien. “Salut, Adrien!” 

Adrien licked his lips and walked up to her with a wild expression that made her nervous. “Salut, Marinette.”

“Are- are you okay?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. I- I’m fine. Why?” Adrien cleared his throat and relaxed his hunger filled expression.

“You look like you don’t feel well.” Marinette walked around the counter and stepped closer, reaching up on her toes to brush his golden damp bangs to the side. “You’re burning up and sweating despite the snow outside.” She ran her hand down his cheek and gazed into his eyes, before he closed them.

“I’m fine. Really.” Adrien touched her hand and slowly opened his eyes, locking his glowing emerald eyes with her sapphire ones.

“No. Wait here. I’m going to grab my coat and get maman to take over the boulangerie. Is Nathalie home?” Marinette walked away from him, leaving a trail of her scent in her wake that made heat pool between his thighs further. 

“No, she’s not. Mari, you don’t have to. I’m fine.” Adrien cleared his throat and made sure his fangs weren’t showing.

“Maman?” Marinette walked to the back to tell her mother that she was going to see Adrien home because he wasn’t feeling well.

Adrien sighed with a hand in his pocket, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was burning up and it felt like he was standing on the surface of the sun. His clothing felt too tight and his jeans were murdering him more than any other item. He tugged at his shirt, fanning it and trying to cool down. Nothing was working and a whine passed his lips, as Marinette came back into the boulangerie with her purse across her body. 

“Alright, I’m ready. Let’s go get you home and in bed.” Marinette smiled up at him and took his clammy hand in hers. “You really aren’t well, are you?” 

“I-” Adrien couldn’t talk with her so close to him. With her scent surrounding him and her hand touching his. She was too close. Much too close, but he couldn’t tell her that. “Thank you, Marinette.”

“Of course.” Marinette smiled up at him as they left the boulangerie and walked through Paris’s streets together beneath flurries of snow. “Snow came earlier this year, huh?”

“Yeah.” Adrien softly chuckled with blushing cheeks as his breath cut through the cold night air as puffs of white smoke. 

“Yet, you’re still hot.” Marinette sighed, worrying about him.

“I’m really okay, Marinette. Nothing I can’t handle.” Adrien warmly smiled down at her. 

Being outside broke up her scent enough that he could focus a bit better. He wasn’t used to someone caring so much for him, especially during this vulnerable time. 

“Did you happen to catch the news lately? About the werechat terrorizing Paris?” Marinette swallowed hard as they headed to the Metro. 

“Y-yeah.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with his sweaty hand. “What- uh… what about it?”

“It’s crazy right? A werechat?” Marinette giggled and chewed on her bottom lip.

“Yeah, pfft. Who would believe in that?” Adrien waved her away and she giggled harder. “But if… he did exist?”

“What about it?” Marinette waited for the Metro to stop and they boarded it.

“Would… you, be scared of him?” Adrien swallowed hard.

“Would I know him, or no?” Marinette walked with him to sit down, rubbing his hand between hers. 

“Both?” Adrien peered through his damp bangs at her with flushed cheeks.

Marinette’s shoulders slumped as she reached over to touch his cheek, grazing her thumb beneath his eye. “You poor thing.” 

Adrien removed her hand from his face and weakly smiled at her. “I’ll be fine.”

“Um… if I knew him then I would feel the need to protect him, ya know?” Marinette warmly smiled at Adrien. “But… if I didn’t then I wouldn’t feel the need to. I think either way I wouldn’t be scared. I’d be surprised? I guess.” 

The Metro stopped and they headed out and towards his apartment. “Nathalie really isn’t there?”

“She’s not always at my place, Marinette.” Adrien softly laughed. “Just seems like it.” 

“And Gorilla?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nope. Most the time, I’m alone.” Adrien shrugged and took his keys from his pocket, as they entered the apartment building and took the elevator to the top floor.

The whole ride up was filled with her intoxicating sweet scent that drove him absolutely mad. By the time they got to the top floor, he was panting, sweating, hard as hell, and ravenous for her. His fangs poked his bottom lip and drew blood. He licked the metallic taste from his lips and tried to control himself. He groaned as his ribs cracked, stumbling against the wall in the long hallway and doubling over in pain. 

Marinette gasped and grabbed him, leaning down to peer into his face. “Are you alright?”

Adrien raised his hand and winced, peering at her. “I-I’m fine. Ignore it. Just body aches. You know how that is.” 

He groaned as the deep dull ache settled in between his thighs and lower stomach. The incessant nagging that was pulling at him and making him want to knot the woman beside him until she couldn’t handle it anymore. Until she was begging and screaming his name in bliss, until he couldn’t handle it anymore either and made her his. 

Adrien whined as his keys shook in his trembling hand, while he tried to unlock his front door. He dropped his keys at his feet, clutching his side and hissing in pain. 

“Here. I got it.” Marinette bent down to pick up his keys and his thoughts went elsewhere. 

He shook his lascivious thoughts away and watched her unlock his door and shove it open for him.

“Thanks.” He cleared his throat and hobbled in. 

Marinette gave him a concerned expression and shut the door behind herself, locking it for him. “Are you alright? I’ll make you some tea.”

“No tea.” Adrien raised his hand towards her. “I just- I just need a cold bath and I’ll be okay. Make yourself at home.”

“Are you sure?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes. I- I’m sure. Actually-” Adrien thought for a moment, ripping off his coat.

“Yes?” Marinette stepped closer, causing her honey sweet scent to surround him. 

He whimpered, “You can-” He fought everything in himself to ask her to stay. To help satisfy his need, but he didn’t want to make her do that. To make her run from him, and he’d lose her forever. “-you can go home. I got it from here. Th-thank you, Mar- Marinette.” 

Adrien went to walk towards his bedroom, clutching the wall of the hallway. Marinette watched him stop and groan as another crack sounded and within moments, he was on the ground passed out.

“Adrien!” Marinette ran to him, kicking off her shoes and throwing off her coat. She fell to her knees and rolled him over, holding his head and looking over his body. “Adrien!” 

“Hm?” Adrien’s breath was shallow and he parted his lips, showcasing fangs. He barely opened his eyes to peer up at her, and she took in his cat-like gaze that was full of lust and a deep hunger. 

“Oh, Adrien.” Marinette sighed, touching his cheek. “Rut?”

“What?” His eyes flew open wide and he went to scramble away from her with a newfound strength that he didn’t know he had left in him. 

“You’re dealing with your rut. I’ve noticed that once a month you get like this and leave work early with some excuse. I- I’m sorry.” Marinette brought her hands to her face. “I- it’s okay. I-”

“I’m just sick.” Adrien cleared his throat and went to stand up, but Marinette stopped him. 

“I know you asked me about the werechat on purpose.” Marinette swallowed hard, holding his hand. “I- I’ve known you were him a long time, but your question only made me know for sure. And Adrien- I- I’m not scared of you. And-” She peered up at him with a concerned expression, taking in his wide and dilated eyes. “-I want to help you. So, tell me what to do. Anything.” 

Adrien swallowed hard and searched her gaze, as her scent intensified. “Tell me you know that you’re an Omega.” He licked his lips and his words came out in a whisper.

Marinette blushed and nodded. “I’ve suspected some time and- I’ve been having weird heat cycles. I just- I wasn’t sure.” 

Adrien suddenly sat up and wrapped her up into his arms, brushing his nose behind her earlobe to inhale her scent deeply. 

Her voice trembled as she clung to him, “You have no idea how long I’ve been dying to help you through your ruts. To take care of you.” 

“Same. I would watch you struggle through your heat and want to help, but I couldn’t.” Adrien began to press loving and doting kisses to her neck. 

Marinette let him nuzzle her neck with his nose, placing sweet kisses along her skin. “Let me help you, please?”

“Of course.” Adrien sighed, and Marinette pulled away to help him to his feet.


End file.
